Christmas healing
by FebruaryNight
Summary: the snow, it promised it would fill all the empty places: He knelt down beside her, :Who emptied those places?: She gave a forlorn smile :Robin: Future fic
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, except the plot, steal it and die a thousand deaths…love you!

Then the snow came fluttering down lightly from the sky, rapidly increasing. She looked up feeling as if she was in a snow-globe someone shook too hard. Reaching out her arms

she turned her palms upward.

The snow it fell, just fell and fell, she just reached for it, reached for it asking it to come take her away. Stepping off the sidewalk she stood in the middle of the street, the dark

surrounding her, the snow (or was it the stars?) glittered above her. She spun and she laughed. It lay in her hair and stuck to the cotton fabric of her t-shirt, whispering to her _let us _

_soak you, let us fill all the places that have been emptied. _Emptied indeed, ever since they had left she wasn't the same.

Her frozen hair whipped about her and it felt like the world was the one spinning and she was standing perfectly still. The soft moisture dripped off her nose and she couldn't tell if it

was snow or tears but it didn't matter anymore, nothing did. Not the lights, not the cold, not the emptiness. Christmas music played in the background but the world kept spinning

and she couldn't remember if it had ever not spun.

$v3 M3

Pulling the red helmet over his scruffy black hair he thought to himself, what would Christmas at the Wayne manor be like this year? Bruce was getting more and more unbearable

lately, he was finally seeing he couldn't be Batman anymore, he was just too old. It ticked him off and he would make sure everyone knew it. Sighing he climbed onto his

motorcycle, the R-cycle laying forgotten beside it. He studied it a minute, the red-paint was chipping away, there was a scratch from The Last Fight. He looked away and started

the bike.

He watched nativity-scenes pass by and a tacky blow-up Santa Claus. He saw light up reindeer and tree's but one thing caught his eye, a girl looking like she was extremely drunk

twirling on the street in front of him. He slowed down, and yelled for her to get off the street but as soon as she heard his voice she seemed to collapse. The snow came down and

she rolled over so she was lying on her back. He reached down and touched her shoulder, "I'm going to lift you up okay?" he wasn't expecting an answer.

"No, leave me, I want to feel it fill me."

"Feel what fill you?" This girl intrigued him, she reminded him of someone.

"The snow, it promised it would fill all the empted places."

He knelt down beside her, "who emptied those places?"

She gave a forlorn type of smile and whispered, "Robin." She had fallen asleep, or passed out, he couldn't really tell. One thing was for sure though. She didn't have alcohol on her

breath.


	2. Chapter 2

He reached out to bang the heavy knocker on the manor door, its face twisted in a feral snarl. Eye's peered out from deep inside the

gargoyle's head with a new type of hate. He looked away, the gargoyle should hate him. He hurt her in a way a villain never could. He

shifted her weight in his arms, her shivering had stopped and that worried him. The first sign of hypothermia, when the body is so cold it

can no longer shiver. Alfred opened the door, startled to see Richard holding a very wet girl in his arms.

"Master Richard?"

"I need a place to put her and a way to warm her up fast."

Alfred nodded "I'll draw her up a warm bath sir."

Richard shifted her in his arms again, this time trying to bring her as close to his body as possible, hopping that she wouldn't be mad

when she found out where she was. He studied her face, it was still gray, her hair was still purple, it was the way her nose scrunched up

and the way her cheeks had tear marks all over them that surprised him. She didn't cry. She didn't show emotions. Yet here she was,

clearly in some sort of pain and he hated the feeling that he caused it. She would understand his reasons, she had to.

He sat on the toilet as Alfred played with the hot and cold taps, making sure it wasn't too hot, as to send her into some sort of shock.

Richard moved the wet hair from her face and studied her blue tinged lips, they were cracked and puffy with dryness. His frown

deepened as he slowly began to stroke her hair, letting it slide through his finger tips. Alfred cleared his throat and pointed towards the

bath before leaving.

Slowly Richard began to lift off her t-shirt, its wet fabric clung to her skin and he ended up having to tare it, than peel it from her body.

Her eyes fluttered open and he gently ran his knuckles across her cheek, she didn't say a thing but silent tears started to slip down her

face. He broke eye-contact and undid the button on her jeans, then the zipper. She struggled beneath him and he hummed a soft lullaby

to calm her before pulling the jeans off. He watched them peel from her thighs, slide from her calves and pool at her feet in a tangled

mass of wet fabric. She lay on his lap, now pushing harder against him to get free, but she was so tired. So, so very tired. He gently

stroked her hair again never letting his voice waver from the lullaby.

He stood up bringing her with him and gently lifted her into the bath, she let out a whimper as she hit the water. He rolled his sleeves up

and used an arm to keep her sitting up while the other one brought a rubber duck from under the tub. He set it in the water and she

reached out cautiously to run a finger over its head then off its tail. She turned to him and gave him a small little smile. Maybe everything

would be okay.

He had felt like crying when she gave him that smile, but instead he splashed the water around a little, making the duck move towards

her. He looked up, relief settled on his face when he saw her lips and face gaining color. She still looked so small and little though, like if

his hand weren't keeping her upright she would drown. He used his free hand to undo his belt, then to undo the buttons on his shirt.

When he was just in his boxers he got into the porcelain tub behind her and she leaned back against him. His head rested on her head

and her back stiffened. He hummed his lullaby and reached his arms around her taking her hands in his and bringing them to rest on the

duck. She relaxed her eyes following her duck with interest before she turned her head back to look at him. The emptiness didn't seem

so empty anymore, but she couldn't forget how it had felt, and how it could feel that way again. Her arms went limp and she fell back

against his chest, asleep because, right now might be the only time she would sleep and feel safe. Richard stood from the bath holding her

and reaching for a towel. The water sloshed around his legs and rolled against the sides of the tub, the watery noise making her shift so he

almost dropped her, and the duck bobbed with the water, never letting the towering bath waves take it over.

! N33D YOu

"Bruce." Richard acknowledged his fathers presence as he walked into the room. The older man walked over to the bed Richard was

sitting on, and slowly lifted the covers. His aged hand griped the sheets with a gentleness his son had never seen before. The smooth

blanket lifted to show what at first he thought was a child, but then discovered was a girl. He looked away from her smooth face and to

his son's, his smile was warn and thin. His blue eyes looked back at the girl who was seemingly trying to shrink farther into the blankets,

so they might cover her face again. Old habits die hard. He placed her covers back over her head and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Richard watched this all intently, he knew what Bruce was thinking and it was somewhere along the lines of "A new batgirl to spoil." Her

hand slipped out from under the covers and found Bruce's. Her finger tips ran across the leather of his palm then stilled. He looked down

at her hand, and his smile seemed a little wider.

"What are you doing with a twelve year old Rich?"

"She's not twelve, she's nineteen."

At that Bruce looked up, "She acts like a frightened little girl."

Richard looked down, "That's because she is, we need to be careful with her."

Bruce nodded and ran his thumb across the back of her hand, all Richard could think was "who is this man and what has he done with

Bruce Wayne?" Who knew the caped crusader had a gentle side?

H07D M3

She cautiously poked her head above the covers so only her eyes and forehead showed. Letting herself take a visual sweep of the room,

she pulled the covers down bellow her shoulders. Slowly she got off the bed her bare feet connecting with the wooden flooring. She

walked over to the full length mirror, the beautiful room reflecting in its glassy surface. She put a hand to its face, feeling the cool glass

beneath her fingers. She glanced down at herself then back at the mirror. She was wearing Batman boxers and a large Beatles shirt. She

let out a small gasp, _Robin?_ They smelled like Robin, she pulled her arms out of the sleeves and rapped them around herself under the

shirt. She walked back towards the bed, pulled her arms back into the sleeves and heaved herself back up onto the bed. She crawled

across it to the pillows, the mattress sinking beneath her. She took a pillow in her hand and smoothed away the wrinkles before bringing

it to her chest.

"Hey."

Her head shot up and her eyes focused on him. "Hi," it came out a whisper. He walked over and reached out an arm for her, she

growled and backed away.

"Come here, we need to talk."

"No. We. Do. Not. You left! Everyone left! End of story."

"Come here baby," he beckoned her over, "you're not doing so good. I'll take care of you. I promise."

"I'm not a child, Robin." She spat his name with particular venom, "I'll have you know I can take care of myself just fine and you would

do well to not make promises you have no intention of keeping."

"You are a child! Don't you see? You never got to be the child so you never truly grew up. I'll show you how to live again, we'll do it

together."

"I AM living bird brain, and just because I skipped that little childhood whatever phase does not mean I need to learn to be one! I want

you to go away, just like you did before. I will not depend on you, I just won't!"

"No, angel, you're breathing, not living and I won't leave again."

"Yes! Yes You Will! Don't do this to me! Stop it, Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT!"

Her hands were scrunched into her hair and she was shaking her head violently. Robin lifted himself onto the bed and slowly crawled

over to her. He took her chin in his hand and pulled so she was looking at him.

"Hey, let's start this over." He whispered into her neck.

"Hi," she whispered back.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'd like to leave now."

"Okay, after Christmas, you can go."

"Because I'm not a child."

"Because you're not a child."


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce tossed an orange up then caught it with his other hand, the rhythmic sound of orange slapping palm soothing him. He looked up from his orange as Richard and the girl

walked into the room. She was just a step behind him, head held high and shoulder length hair swept into a ponytail. Bruce smiled at them, "Good morning." His cold air was

quickly coming back to him. The girl didn't look so young anymore, not now, standing at her full height. She had a certain feeling about her, one that clearly stated _Back Off_.

"Where's Alfred?"

"He's out buying some clothes for our guest. May I ask this lovely lady her name?"

"It's Ra…Rachel," she replied her tone flat and dead.

"Well Rachel, would you like an orange?"

"Yes please."

Bruce picked up one and tossed it to her.

"So today me and Rachel were thinking we might go sight seeing." Robin turned away from her, talking to The Bat.

She looked up, "We were?"

"Yeah, we were. Any recommendations?"

"Yes, why don't you show her the park, there's also a nice art museum and that old church with the huge bell is interesting to look at."

"Well, after Alfred gets back, you can get changed and we'll go see the city."

Rachel only gave a nod.

CrY 4 M3

"Where are we going?"

"The bell, that will take the least time and then we can move on." Richard nodded his head towards a steeple rising out of the trees. When they came upon the little church Raven

was overcome with its sadness. It rose solemnly above the gray city surrounded by a grove of skeleton trees, dead ivy left little imprints where it had once hung on the drab gray

walls, the four little stained glass windows were broken, colored glass littered the dirt like spring flowers. The red paint on the steeple was faded and chipped and pigeons fluttered

around it cooing. But the bell, oh the bell, it hung large and steel from the rotting wooden steeple, completely polished and shinning, trying with all it's might to make everyone look

at it instead of it's sad home. Raven stepped towards the church and pushed open the rotted door, the hinges creaked and moaned. Inside were dusty wooden benches and a small

platform where a priest might perform his sermon. There was a large organ with brass pipes, a broken stool, but what caught Rachel's attention was the stairs leading upward.

"Rachel, don't go in there."

She stood in the door way looking back at him, pausing for a moment only to dash in, running over the weary floor boards who might give in and let her plunge into the basement

below. Richard was after her immediately. Standing in the doorway he turned to see her standing on the first step of the mysterious stairs.

"Rachel, don't move." His tone was scolding and commanding. "I'm going to come to you then we're going to go back outside, okay?"

She gave him a nod. He took the slow approach, picking his footing carefully, when he got to her he grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back across.

"Come on Raven, we need to get out of here."

She shook her head stubbornly, pulled out of his grasp and bolted up the stairs.

"Raven, I can't believe you! Raven!" he screamed up the dark steps. Sighing he dashed up after her, Picking up her discarded shoes on the way. His foot fell through a broken

wood step and he hung onto the stair-railing frowning that he, Nightwing, would be bested by a set of old stairs. Rachel was there, offering her hand and pulling him back up.

"Take off your shoes."

He slid them off his feet and followed her, no use in turning back now. He stepped out onto the platform bellow the bell and looked to Rachel. She was smiling. She spread her

arms out as a cold wind swept over them and tinkled against the bell. Her eyes lit up and she dashed over to the bell and yanked the rope hard. **_Ding_**. Richard stepped towards

her enveloping her in a hug.**_ Dong_**. She leaned into his embrace. **_Ding._** He reached down to plant a kiss on her lips. **_Dong._** She turned her head and he kissed her cheek. **_Ding._**

She backed way from him. **_Dong._** She looked at him reproachfully.**_ Ding._** He watched fear dance across her face, then mistrust flick across her eyes, lastly betrayal curve into her

lips. **_Dong. _**The whole church vibrated with the bell, shrinking and swaying with the melancholy tune. The city looked to the silent church ringing and creaking all to a forgotten

Christmas bell.

**To my reviewers:**

**this is a little shorter than i had wanted, but i hope you enjoyed.**

**Phreddie: Yes, it's Robin. Sorry to disappoint you, the girl isn't starfire**

**LastOneStanding: thank you! I go to a private prep highschool, surrounded by nerds and rich kids so updates will be few and far…I have to keep up with the nerds and beat down those prada girls **

**Insanity 101: First off, I'm a fan of your work, keep writing. Second, thank you.**

**Loner of shadows: I hope I didn't disappoint you.**

**Violetx3: Thank you for offering to be a Beta reader…but I'm not a fan of internet relationships…any of them. No offense to you.**

**ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: damn that's a long name (not that I should complain) I'm glad you understood, I worry that people don't. **

**Reviewers of chapter 1**

**Violetx3**

**Sailormoonrobinravengirl: thank you and yes it is r/r**

**Phreddie**

**Helljumper-ODST: I'm glad your interest is captured**


	4. Chapter 4

Richard closed his bedroom door behind him, walked over to his desk and sat down. Resting his head in his hands all he could think about was everything that went wrong. He rested his arms on the desk and laid his head in them, soon his shoulders heaved with sobs. It felt incredibly good, the hand resting on his head did not.

"Rae."

"Mmm-hmm."

She lifted his head up and climbed onto his lap. His eyes were red and swollen and he hiccupped into her hair. She placed her arms around him, then tried to take them back but he held her there.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"It wasn't your fault Rae, I shouldn't have gotten so mad. You couldn't have done anything, Beast Boy just wasn't going to make it, healing powers or not."

"It was your fault." She pulled away to look at him, "What if you get mad again? I don't want to be broken."

He sniffed and blinked away his tears, "I know, I'll protect you."

"No. I'm afraid, I became too dependant. What if that happens again?"

The tears came once more, and he hugged her closer to him. "I don't want to see you broken."

"Then let me go."

"I…I can't." His crying increased and she rubbed his back. "Maybe," he choked through his sobs, "We could…depend on each other…equally?"

"Maybe."

So Th!s !S 70v3

"Rachel! Richard! We're going to get the tree!" Bruce shouted up the stairs. "If you two don't get down here in ten seconds we'll be celebrating with broccoli!" The man's gruff voice bounced off the ceiling and hit the walls.

"1"

Rustling was heard upstairs.

"2"

"3"

"4"

Rachel had sprung off of Richards lap, immediately missing the warmth. He brought his hands to his face, rubbed away the tears. It was all so surreal to her, this new world. Christmas trees, fragile moments, caring, really caring and silver church bells. This wasn't her world, so why did it all feel so right?

"5"

She pulled her sweater over her head, fabric warm and heavy around her. Like Robin's arms around her that night she fell, like the way he held her in the tub, like the way nothing could touch her if she had him near, like the way she was setting herself up. For pain. The kind time can't heal. It hurt him too though, didn't it? Please let it hurt him this much too.

"6"

Her feet were shoved into snow boots, looking up she saw him sitting there watching her intently, as if he'd never seen her before.

"7"

He stood and grabbed her hand while she hopped along side him trying to pull on her other boot. Rushing down the stairs the half on, half off boot caused her to trip yanking Robin down with her. Tripping down the stairs he reached for the railing but his hand enclosed on air and they rolled, tripped and fell down the steps.

"8"

Landing in a neat pile at Bruce's feet.

"I knew you two had fallen for each other, but really."

Richard and Rachel glared, hard, at each other, the horrifyingly bad pun and the world.

Raven's boot continued it's decent down the steps landing harshly on Robin's head.

Ht3 M3

"Clark, Jon, Hawkgirl, Flash, Diana and John are coming today."

Raven stood up in the snow. She and Robin had been making snow angels. She walked over.

"I like this one." She pointed to a small Christmas tree about waist high with thin branches that let you see the brown trunk.

"I think that's a little small for the hall, Rae." Robin slung an arm around her shoulder.

"But if we don't take it no one else will." Raven gave a tiny pout, one she knew Bruce would give into.

"Richard, cut that one down for Miss Rachel."

"No. You have to dig it up Rich, it's only a baby."

Robin gave a small growl of protest before ultimately sinking a shovel into the frozen ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**i don't own over and out by the foo fighters**

**Restless little one  
Comfortable and warm  
Let me fall apart  
Crippled in your arms**

Rachel and Bruce walked into the mansion together, Richard had said he needed to pick a few things up. Together they struggled with the huge tree, the little one still in the car. Bruce had the trunk heaved onto his shoulder while Raven had gripped the middle, pine needles scratching at her face. Suddenly the tree was lifted, surrounded in green light, "John! You're early." Bruce pounded the man on the back while Raven shrunk behind him head down.

"Yeah, I got into the city early and thought you might need some help with preparations. Who's this lovely young lady." Raven blushed and studied the patters on the carpet.

"This is Rachel, my new daughter."

Her head shot up at that and she gave Bruce a smile. He smiled back.

"Well hello Rachel, it's a pleasure to meet you." She nodded and shook his hand.

"Come on Rach, lets set up the tree and let the old man find the decorations." John clapped her on the back. She glanced at Bruce and he nodded his head.

John lifted the tree with his ring and Raven followed him into the living room. "Brucy Boy sure got the digs huh?" She nodded. Robin walked into the room wearing pajama pants and a long t-shirt.

"Hey, Rae you can go change into something more comfortable if you'd like. My shirts are in the second drawer." Raven brushed past him and up the stairs.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair and gave a sigh before noticing the man holding a tree above a stand with a confused expression on his face.

"You guys fighting or something?"

"Oh, hey John…you could say that. So, how've you been?"

**Chase me through the dark  
Ready on your mark  
First to reach the stars  
Wins a broken heart  
One that broke apart  
Shattered from the start  
**"I've been fine. Having some real problems with Shayera, she's being so…unpredictable."

"I know! What is it with girls?"

"Well, she does have a reason to be mad."

"What did you do to her? It better not have been bad or Bruce will skin you."

"I'll tell you when you tell me what you did to Miss. Rachel, queen of shyness."

"Rachel shy? Yeah right."

"She was shy around me."

"Yeah, but honestly John, that's not the Rachel I know."

"How well do you know her then?"

"We've lived together for five years."

"People change, Rich."

"Not Rae."**  
Are you there?  
Do you read me?  
Are you there?  
I don't feel you anymore  
**Raven walked down the wooden steps on the balls of her feet. The woodwork was so cold, she didn't want to let it touch the soles of her feet. Snow had started to drift along outside, lightly twirling on the wind. Quietly she slipped past Robin and John into the kitchen. Now her feet were greeted by cold tiles. Carefully she made hot coco using her powers to mute the whistle of her teapot.

Pouring the steaming water into a mug she shook a packet of swiss-miss, and dumped it in. Now she was ready. Opening the back door she slipped outside and sat against the house. A feather floated downward but soon became saturated with water and fell none to gracefully into the snow drift beside her.

Next came a woman with red hair, like Starfire…, her own wings had become wet and heavy. They look beautiful all the same. Hawk like feathers tipped with ice crystals. She landed on her hands and knees in front of Raven before collapsing. Raven sprung to her feet and rushed back inside.

"Richard!"

Richard and John came sprinting into the kitchen, "You okay?" She was immediately grabbed and inspected for injuries.

"You're so cold." He brought his arms around her and rubbed her arms up and down.

"Yes," she pushed the hands away, "I was sitting outside and a feather came down and then the snow got it wet and it just dropped."

Johns face clouded.

"Then a girl with red hair fell, and her wings were tipped with ice and…"

Richard and John were already out the back door. **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Then a girl with red hair fell, and her wings were tipped with ice and…"

Richard and John were already out the back door. **  
Cages and alarms  
Keeping us from harm  
I will be the guard  
Hope to rest upon  
**Green eyes opened, glancing around the room for any type of threat. All they saw was a purple haired girl sitting at the foot of the bed humming.

"Who are you?" The woman placed a hand on her forehead.

"Rachel, I'm just like you."

Green met purple.

"Yeah I guess you are."

"How did you get fixed?"

"I didn't, I just learned to deal. You can only fix something you've broken."

Their attention was drawn to the door as John opened it.

Raven got off the bed to leave, "I think you're over dramatic."

Shayera laughed. **  
Could I be the one  
To break a will so strong  
Pray it won't be long  
Til your will is gone**

**Everything is done  
Nothing left at all**

"Rae?"

Rachel climbed between his sheets.

"What's up Rae?"

She pressed herself against him, "I forgive you and I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm fixing you."

"I don't get it Rae."

"You don't have too."

She snuggled into his side and let the blankets collect around her back.

"Robin?"

"I haven't been Robin in awhile…"

"Robin?"

He sighed, "Yes?"

"Are you fixed?"

He turned to look at her and brushed the sleep from his eyes.

"Why would you think you needed to fix me?"

"Because you can only fix the things you've broken…" She yawned, "I didn't mean to and I can't fix Beast Boy."

"Hey," she yawned again, "Hey." He said it more forcefully this time. "You couldn't have fixed Beast Boy, because you didn't break him. Slade did. It isn't your fault. I know I said it was, but I was just mad because you couldn't heal him. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, I shouldn't have blamed you. I'm sorry Rae…are you fixed now?"

He looked at her again to find her head turned away and her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm.**  
Are you there?  
Do you read me?  
Are you there?  
I don't feel you anymore  
**

Richard lay awake the whole night cradling the girl by his side. He stroked her back and brushed the hair that kept falling into her eyes. The moon wasn't particularly haunting, or dramatically expressive, just sort of there.

The stars were faded by city lights and the lamp on his bedside table wouldn't turn on. As the night wore on her body molded and shaped until it fit to his side perfectly, she was so close she was almost on top of him. _Am I fixed, are you fixed . . . are We fixed?_ **  
**

**Are you there?  
Will you give in?  
Are you there?  
If I give out  
Over and out  
**

Raven woke in an empty bed, the covers askew with her arms wrapped around a pillow. Slowly getting up she trudged down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning Rachel."

She gave a half hearted nod towards John.

"Morning. Where's Shayera?"

"Sleeping, I suppose."

"Aren't you going to check?"

John looked at her through early morning eyes. "Yes, I think I am."

He lifted himself up, the chair moaning at the loss of his weight.

"Hey Rach," she turned to see Robin in the door, snow covered boots and large parka. "Grab your coat we're going to plant your tree."

She nodded.

Do you ever think, that maybe everything's on mute, but you can't figure out how to flip on the volume. It feels like you aren't feeling everything you could. No matter how desperately you want to feel everything, you can't bring yourself to. But when you're sad. Really sad with tears and collapsing lungs, the world seems to be in color. What's the point anyway? Everything is supposta have a point. What's life's point?

Raven yanked on her boots and swung open the backdoor. Shayera's imprint was faint in the snow. The world looked crisp and new, but she knew it wasn't. Sometimes things seem so messed up all you can really do is start over. To bad that's not an option.

"How about here."

She looked up, "No."

"Here?"

"No, not there."

"How's here?"

"I don't like it there."

"Here?"

"No."

"Okay Rachel. Where should it go?" exasperation evident in his voice Robin leaned on the shovel.

"Over there," she pointed towards another tree, "so it doesn't get lonely."

Robin mumbled something under his breath that sounded a bit like "it's only a tree."**  
Cages and alarms  
Keeping us from harm  
I will be the guard  
Hope to rest upon  
Everything is done  
Nothing left at all**

"So, what did you get Bruce?"

"I'm not telling," Raven didn't look up from the pinecones she'd collected.

Shayera walked in with two bags of birdseed. "If you'll excuse us ladies, Richy, we have girl things to talk about."

'Richy' visibly cringed at the nickname before becoming a bit suspicious.

"Girl things?"

"Yeah, things you wouldn't understand." Raven bit back at him.

Richard tossed his hands up in a defensive position, "Okay, okay, I'm leaving."

Raven got up to fetch the peanut butter.

**Are you there?  
Do you read me?  
Are you there?  
I don't feel you anymore  
**

Diana walked into the living room to find a sight she hadn't thought she'd ever see. Sitting by the fire and happily spreading peanut butter onto pinecones was Shayera.

A girl who had her world crash around her in a lose, lose situation. The choice between duty to family and duty to friends. Yet there she was, smiling and laughing at something a smaller girl said.

The sent of burning wood, peanuts and the earthy smell of birdseed mingled in the air, creating a thick sort of comforting sent. The raven haired princess walked in a sat on the floor between them.

She was greeted by a warm smile and hug from Shayera and a little twitch of the lips from the other girl who handed her a butter knife and a pinecone. **  
**

**Are you there?  
Will you give in?  
Are you there?  
If I give out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, I'm back. And promoting my new C2, Oh is it love? Full of awesome Raven and Robin stories, from some of the best authors on ff, including old classics from authors whom no longer write for us. So go check it out.**

**On another note, I'd like to dedicate this chapter, as well as chapter two, to **RavenEmpressOfAzarath **who should be more pushy. Oh and review. Some what Short, sorry guys**

Robin leaned against the door frame watching his worlds twirl and twist together. His home, his fathers friends and what was left of his old world, Raven. Diana sat in the middle with her back against Shayera's, braiding Ravens hair. A bowl of finished treats for the birds forgotten by the fire, which was quickly dimming out. And he wondered, when did he lose her? What were they, were they even friends?

Yes, of course you're friends.

Then why didn't it feel like he could just on in there and talk, like a friend…they were in between friends and lovers. Purgatory. She turned her head and their eyes caught. Diana tied off her braid and gave her a shove towards him.

They met, in the middle of the door way.

"Mistletoe…" Robin nodded upward.

A smile flicked across her face like the fire that was casting orange light across the room. The two women watching were forgotten. The world turned black and all they could see were each other. All that mattered, didn't really matter and all the tension, the salty tears, the broken promises, lies and accusations, were all forgotten.

Their lips met. Soft and sweetly a little kiss. They broke apart and she knew it wasn't that easy and he looked away. She turned away from him and walked to his room, her room. It didn't matter.

Half laughing, half crying…she wasn't sure anymore…Rachel screamed into his pillow. It smelled like him, the pillow did, like new clothing and cranberries – fresh. Lifting her face from the satin she let out a sigh and wiped away her tears. It was going to be different now. She refused to let him consume her, the rest of her time at the manor would be about herself. She stood up on the bed and let out a laugh, she must have looked crazy – with her hair half braided (half had come out) Robin's shirt, laughing.

She jumped off the bed and reached for the radio. Cranking up the volume she tuned into an up-beat song about two lovers who had to leave each other. Dancing around the room she sung out the chorus. Shayera pulled open the door, Diana peering over her shoulder. Raven spun and saw them, but suddenly she didn't care.

Throwing her hands over her head she twirled moving with the drums. The two older girls at the door exchanged smiles before joining in on the fun. The music pulled at their bodies, pushing at their minds. When you dance you can't think or else your movements are jerky and calculated, when you dance – really dance, you're just being free and you.

Flash found them like that, jumping up and down screaming. He was immediately beside them screaming too. Smirking he pulled Rachel up onto his shoulders. She reached up stretching her fingers to the ceiling on the shoulders of a complete stranger and you know what? She never felt better.

G0 Aay

Raven walked into the room to find a group of seven adults talking in hushed voices. Her entail reaction was to get out—fast, but Shayera had patted the spot between her and Diana so she made her way across the room.

"Hey cutie, we were just talking about you." Diana said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"We heard that you were leaving after Christmas. That true?"

Slightly uncomfortable with the arm around her Raven nodded.

"Where are you going to go?"

Ah, the infamous question, where? Honestly she didn't know. Everything was so messed up and she felt so lost and so alone. It wasn't a new thing, begin alone. There was no joke, no one to lighten the mood, no Beast Boy. She felt the soft flutter he put into her heart.

All tender like the wisp of feathers, a baby bird against her rib cage. Like the bird couldn't be free. And was it Beast Boy? Had she trapped him in her chest? She realized suddenly that she was running. Always running somewhere when people wanted her here.

Like she ran away from Beast Boy, when he said he loved her. Loved her- god how ridiculous it all seemed and there was her heart pounding to get out. The baby bird all of a sudden knew how to fly. The hand on her shoulder brought her back.

"No where."

Shayera had pulled Raven onto her lap and it wasn't until than that Raven noticed everyone but them had filed out of the room. New courage found the need to be held and she leaned against Shayera.

"Would you like to come with us?"


End file.
